bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Coming Into Danger!
Coming Into Danger! '''is the 11th episode of Meet The Electronicles!. Plot Mr Kahani takes the Electronicles on a vacation to China to celebrate their excellent crime fighting ability, and somehow encounter a type of danger they never expected during the trip. Trivia * This is the Chinese Boy and Monstrous Villagers' first appearance in the series. * '''Running Gag: A Monstrous Villager shouting "My Leg!" during the fight. Characters *Loundrel *Gloobert *Splattery *Flatterine *Squidling *Cadabrin *Mr Kahani *TV Announcer *Chinese Boy *Monstrous Villagers *Doomer (mentioned) Story The episode begins with the boys in the living room where Mr Kahani was watching the news on TV. TV Announcer: "The Electronicles has saved Bubbletucky once again. They've stopped a giant fire-breathing monster from burning the city down into ashes." Mr Kahani: (turns off the TV, just as the Electronicles come in) "Well done, boys! I could see now that your crime fighting abilities appeal to everyone." Loundrel: "They sure have." Splattery: "We're superheroes, you know." Gloobert: "Also...we're robots." Mr Kahani: "Now then, to celebrate that, we're going to China." Boys: "China?!" Squidling: "But daddy! Who's gonna protect Bubbletucky from bad guys?!" Mr Kahani: "Well, we've still got Doomer. He can fight crime too." Flatterine: "But he's not good enough!" Mr Kahani: "Relax, he'll try his best." (the boys sigh in relief) "Alright then, let's move." Cadabrin: "Don't we need a shovel for snow?" Squidling: (stares at him for a moment) "Ummm...Let's just take the plane instead." We suddenly cut to China, where the boys and their father are carrying small backpack as their only luggage. Gloobert: "So, daddy, why are we here in China?" Mr Kahani: "Well, I thought that it would be a great experience to feel the freedom of travelling through remote areas, crossing mountains and meeting lots of new people along the way." Squidling: "Are we staying here?" Mr Kahani: "Well, we're not staying here for very long. Just for a week or two." Splattery: "We don't need to be walking around so much. We can just randomly hop on a bus, and not even care about where it's going." Gloobert: "You know, I actually have to go with that. After all, It'll feel like we're taking a mystery tour around China." Mr Kahani: "Exactly! Let's do this!" The gang decide to randomly hop aboard onto a bus and not even know or care where it would take them. Every time the bus reached the end of the line, they would hop off and randomly catch another bus. After a few weeks, they found themselves around some of the most remote regions in China. It was an area that tourists seldom visited. The gang were delighted to be passing through all the tiny villages and having the opportunity to see how the rural Chinese people really lived. One day, they found themselves travelling on yet another bus, passing through yet another remote area. When they set out the bus was empty, but after six stops, a large crowd of people got on and it was filled to capacity. Cadabrin: "Wow, look at that!" Squidling: "The bus is already filled up." After a while, they noticed that the other passengers kept looking at them strangely. They also thought it was odd that they chose to stand instead of sitting down in the vacant seat next to Mr Kahani. Mr Kahani: (thinking deeply) "What's going on with these people? They look kind of strange, and they're staring at us." At the next stop, a Chinese boy boarded the bus. He looked around and when he saw the Electronicles and Mr Kahani, his eyes suddenly grew wide with shock. When he hurried down the aisle and sat next to Mr Kahani, he was a bit surprised too. Chinese Boy: "Excuse me, Mr tree...fish...guy...and robots." Loundrel: "Hello there. Is something wrong?" Chinese Boy: "Do you all know where you are going?" Splattery: "No way, dude." Mr Kahani: "We're just backpacking around the country, and we haven't been looking at the destination." Chinese Boy: "Well, I must warn you all that you are in grave danger." Gloobert: "Danger?" Loundrel: "Why's that?" Chinese Boy: "The next stop is the end of the line. It is a small village that has an awful reputation. The people who live there prey on Western tourists who become lost. They are metal-eating monsters." The boys and the tree couldn't believe what the boy was saying. At first, they thought he must be joking, but when their looked at his face, they could even detect the smallest hint of a grin. Splattery: "Kid, you can't be serious." Chinese Boy: "What? I'm telling you is the truth. If you are wise, you will take heed of what I tell you. Everyone is this area has heard the horrible tales of what goes on in this village. In my language, it is called the Man-Eating Village." Mr Kahani and Boys: "What?!" Chinese Boy: "If you don't believe me, just look around. Almost all of the passengers on this bus are from that village. They're also monsters." Mr Kahani: "Seriously?!" He looked up and realized that all of the other passengers were staring at him and the Electronicles hungrily and licking their lips. Chinese Boy: "When the bus reaches the end of the line, you guys will be on their territory. No one in China will be able to save you. They will take a hold of you and eat you all alive. Especially you, Mr Tree...Fish...Guy. They'll catch you and chop you up, thinking that you're just a tree." Mr Kahani: (angrily) "I'm not just a tree, I am a scientist!" Cadabrin: "Yeah, and we're robots!" (notices that everyone in the bus was staring at him) "What?" Splattery: (to the boy) "Listen, sugar booger! We're superheroes! There's no way these idiot people on this bus could catch us." Gloobert: "Also...we're robots." Chinese Boy: "I don't know about that. Even superheroes can be eaten alive by these people." Splattery: "Arrrgh! Superheroes never die! Ya hear me?! They never die!!!" Loundrel: "I think we get the idea, Splattery" The Electronicles and Mr Kahani could see the murderous look in the eyes of the slavering Chinese villagers. They had to escape before the bus reached the village. Just then, the bus began to slow down as it ascended a steep mountain road. Gloobert: "This is our chance. Let's go." Mr Kahani: "We're going out through the back of the bus!" (punches some of the people out of the way as he makes his way to the back of the bus) Monstrous Villager #1: "Ow!" Monstrous Villager #2: "Watch it!" Mr Kahani: (tries to open the latch, but it won't budge) "Boys, watch my back!" Loundrel: "Gotcha, Mr Kahani! Boys, let's keep these people out of our site." The boys punch the people to keep from coming any closer to Mr Kahani, as he was trying to open the latch. Finally, he got it open. Mr Kahani: "Alright, I got it open! Now, let's go!" The gang busted out of the emergency exit and fell into the dirt, then picked themselves up. Monstrous Villager #1: "What?!" Monstrous Villager #2: "Hey, get back here!" The people in the bus were coming to the exit. The gang saw the boy jump across a ditch and ran off. They followed him, running as fast as he could. They escaped into the mountains as the angry yells of the other passengers echoed behind them. The boys fled for their lives, scrambling up the steep mountain slope, desperate to evade the hungry monsters who were perusing them. Eventually, the Chinese villagers gave up the chase and returned back to the bus. Monstrous Villager #1: "So much for fish tree for dinner." The boys were exhausted but they were overjoyed that they had managed to escape their ravenous clutches. As they rest under a tree, trying to catch their breath, they heard the Chinese Boy laughing softly to himself. Chinese Boy: "Now I can eat alone." Cadabrin: (softly) "Did you hear that?!" Splattery: "Man, it's that boy! He's the monster! Oh, why did we have to listen to him?! I could just tear him into shreds right now!" Gloobert: "Not now, dude!" (realizes something) "Hey guys, I feel that we're missing something." Flatterine: "Why'd you say that?" The boys looked around to see that Mr Kahani is no longer around. Gloobert: "Or someone!" Boys: "Mr Kahani!" Flatterine: "Where did he go?" Chinese Boy: "Oh, you mean, there?" He points to Mr Kahani being dragged by a few monstrous villagers down to the village. Monstrous Villager #1: "I can almost taste him right now!" Loundrel: "No, Daddy!" Chinese Boy: "Oh, yes!" Loundrel: "You tell those villagers to let him go!" Chinese Boy: "Oh, I don't think I should do that." Loundrel: "Why not?" Chinese Boy: "Because I am mayor of that village." Squidling: "What? Your way too young to be mayor of a village!" Chinese Boy: "Oh yeah? You think you can go and save your father? Well, I think you may be a little too late." Boys: "What?!" Splattery: "How come?" Chinese Boy: "Because he was just tied and now he's about to get chopped up." Gloobert: "Aaaaaagh! Let's go save him!" The Electronicles fly off to find Mr Kahani. He saw him being tied to a tree and surrounded with a small group of monsters holding huge knives. Monstrous Villager #3: "Yummy, Yummy!" Monstrous Villager #1: "Meal time!" Squidling: "Ahhhh! They're gonna kill him!" Loundrel: "Let's go down there, and fast!" The boys fly full speed towards the monstrous villagers and thrashed them. Monstrous Villager #1: "What the?!" (gets punched in the face) "Ow!" Monstrous Villager #2: "Hey!" Monstrous Villager #4: "Oof!" Monstrous Villager #1: "My Leg!" Monstrous Villager #3: "Ow!" Monstrous Villager #1: "Ahhh!" The Electronicles didn't stop until they were unconscious. Mr Kahani: "Boys!" (sees more villagers coming) "Oh no, more villagers are coming!" They saw more people coming with sharp things in their hands, including pitchforks, cleavers, knifes, chainsaws, etc. Splattery: "Let's kick some dangerous guy's butt!" We cut to a montage of the boys thrashing and bashing the monstrous villagers in the Man-Eating Village. Soon enough, there were no more survivors left but the boys and Mr Kahani. Chinese Boy: "Heh heh heh! Have you forgotten about me?" Splattery: "Ahhhhh!" He goes to maul the Chinese Boy until he's badly injured, completely covered with scars, bumps, bruises, and three of his teeth were knocked out. Chinese Boy: "I...I'm not done w-with you yet. I'll be back. Someday, I will have revenge." (Faints) Splattery: "Yeah. That'll teach ya to never eat the innocent citizens alive....cannibal sucker!" Mr Kahani: "Well, I was foolish enough to not realize this would happened." Loundrel: (untieing the ropes off Mr Kahani) "It's not your fault, though. We never saw it coming too." Mr Kahani: "Well, what do you say we head back to our place?" Cadabrin: "Back to Bubbletucky?" Mr Kahani: "Oh yeah." They laugh and took their leave. Narrator: "My, how weird is that? Cannibals? And so, the day is saved, thanks to...the Electronicles!" End of Episode. Category:Meet The Electronicles Eps